


Something to Live For

by EnjoninePride



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, afterthebarricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: Enjolras gets a nightmare about the barricade and Eponine comforts him.





	Something to Live For

Gunshots rang in his ears. The smell of burnt gunpowder engulfed his senses. The screams of pain and suffering were all around him. His friends were dropping like flies. Men in National Guard uniforms climbed over the debris that had made up a barrier. A barricade.  
“Enjolras! They are coming over!” Combeferre screamed before falling backwards.  
He had been hit.  
“ADVANCE!” commanded the leader of the National Guard as more of his men flooded over the barricade.  
“RETREAT!” Enjolras order to his men, or at least what was left of his men.  
A National Guardsman ran up to the marble man in an attempt to stab him.  
The guard was quick, but Enjolras was quicker, blocking the bayonet with the butt of his gun.  
Enjolras shot and the guard, and he crumpled to the floor.  
Enjolras noticed Combeferre (who was bleeding from the shoulder), Courfeyrac, and Joly scrambling to get inside the cafe.  
Their leader followed not too far behind them.  
Petrified with fear, the schoolboys didn’t move but desperately tried to find a way out.  
Enjolras eyed the stairs to the second floor.  
Without saying a word, he directed his friends upstairs, hoping that would give them enough stalling time from the guardsmen.  
As soon as his friends were upstairs, Enjolras broke down the steps to make sure their enemies couldn’t catch them quite yet.  
Courfeyrac reached out to their Apollo and pulled him up.  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from below.  
The guards had blown an opening through the cafe.  
Enjolras and his friends tried to stay as silent as they could as they listened to light footsteps coming from the first floor.  
Then, gunshots fired. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Joly crumpled to the ground.  
“No!” Enjolras breathed as he slowly stepped back until he hit the windowsill.  
He frantically searched for a way out, but there was none.  
“So, this is it.” Enjolras whispered to himself. “I’m done for.”  
The National Guard managed to find a way up to the second floor and began to flood in.  
Their guns pointed at the rebellious leader.  
“Go on! Shoot me!” Enjolras demanded.  
He had nothing left to live for. He might as well die knowing he fought for what’s right.  
“Wait!” came a voice from behind a tipped over table.  
It was Grantaire.  
He stumbled over to Enjolras, standing close by him.  
“I wish to die with him.” he told the National Guardsmen.  
Enjolras was shocked and surprised at the drunk.  
A man he deemed as a friend and nuisance was wanting to die alongside him. Grantaire could have easily escaped the guardsmen, but he wanted to die with Enjolras.  
How noble of him.  
“Do you permit it?” Grantaire asked the marble man.  
Enjolras gave a little grin and nod and took R’s hand into his.  
The guards had their guns locked and loaded.  
“Vive la France!” Enjolras yelled.  
~~~~  
“Enjolras? Enjolras. Enjolras!” Eponine shook the marble man frantically until he awoke.  
Enjolras’ eyes jolted open. He was covered in sweat and was shaking like he had caught hypothermia.  
Eponine looked into his eyes.  
He was petrified with fear.  
“Oh, Enjolras!” she sighed and pulled his head to her bosom, like one would with a child.  
Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sob.  
Eponine gently entwined her hands into his curls.  
“Shhh…” she cooed.  
Enjolras never liked crying in front of Eponine. He was never one to show emotion, but the pain of his memories was just too much for him.  
“It...It...It’s all my f...fault! I...I got them killed…” he choked.  
“Enjolras! Please! Don’t say that! You know that’s not true! Your friends know that!” Eponine cooed, holding him tight.  
“But I did, ‘Ponine! I led them into the rebellion! I led them to their deaths! I should have died with them” Enjolras sniffed.  
“Oh, please! Enjolras! Please don’t think that way!” Eponine said, trying to hide the sound of desperation in her voice.  
These nightmares have occurred more than once since she and Enjolras had been together It had been a rough year and a half since the fall of the barricade, and Eponine was determined to watch over him. He had attempted suicide a few times, but not before she stopped him. She never thought of him as anything but a rebel leader full of stubbornness and seriousness. But, after his first attempt at suicide, Eponine decided to stay by the marble man’s side, and eventually, fell in love with him. He gave her his love in return.  
Suddenly, Enjolras felt something hit his chest area.  
He pulled his head from Eponine’s bosom and looked at her stomach. He grinned a little.  
The nightmares had almost made Enjolras forget that Eponine was with child. With his child.  
He placed his hands onto Eponine’s baby bump, feeling their baby kick and move.  
Enjolras chuckled, then looked into Eponine’s eyes.  
She slightly smiled, her expression having a bit of worry in it. Eponine placed her own hands on top of Enjolras’.  
“You don’t mean that, do you?” she asked with concern.  
Enjolras looked at the love of his life, realizing what she was asking.  
“Oh, ‘Ponine...I...its just..”  
He looked down at her heavily pregnant belly, caressing his thumb over the place where the baby was kicking the most.  
How could he think in such a way? Wanting to be with his friends up in Heaven? It was indeed tempting, but how could he die now knowing that he was loved by the most wonderful woman in Paris? Not to mention, she was carrying his child. It was a decision that Enjolras tried so hard not to think about.  
He wanted to be with Eponine. He wanted to be with their child. He wanted to see him grow up, possibly watch his siblings grow up too. He wanted to grow old with Eponine. He wanted to love her until their dying days.  
These nightmares had to stop. It would be a challenge, but with Eponine by his side, he might be able to.  
“No. ‘Ponine, I don’t mean that. I have so much to live for. I have you and our child. I want nothing more than for the three of us to be together.”  
Eponine moved one of her hands to cup Enjolras’ cheek and smiled.  
“Looks like I didn’t need to comfort you after all.”  
Enjolras smiled back at her.  
“You’ve done that so many times, and I couldn’t be more grateful.”  
Eponine did her best (as much as her belly would allow) to place her forehead to his. In result she had to move sideway, but she didn’t care.  
“I love you.” Eponine whispered.  
“And I love you.” Enjolras whispered back.  
The baby kicked.  
“Hey! You little stinker! We love you too!” Eponine exclaimed to her belly.  
Enjolras laughed and captured her lips with his.  
“I love you and our son.” he said in between kisses.  
“I as well.” Eponine kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
